For My Friends
by NickyStokes
Summary: After Sara's abduction, Jim cannot sit by and do nothing for his friends.....
1. Chapter 1

He tried the nice route, "Please, tell me where Sara is?" he pleaded, just short of crying but the damned girl just sat there singing that inane song, lyrics that made no sense, staring off toward nothing in particular and Gil was at the end of his rope.

"Stop it…Dam it, just tell me where Sara is" he shook her but still, nothing but singing over and over.

Jim watched from behind the one way mirror as his best friend lost what little sanity he had left. His hands clenched in fists, he quickly made his way out of the second interrogation room and headed to the one where both Gil and Natalie were at a standoff.

Just as he approached the room, Gil came out tears streaming down his face looking for all the world like the lost soul that he suddenly was "She won't tell me anything…she., dam it she…" he clutched at his chest, pulled at the collar of his shirt and slid suddenly down the wall gasping for breath… "I can't….I can't…." he reached toward his friend with pleading eyes "please Jim….help…help me" he crumpled to a heap on the floor and Jim dropped to his knee "Get the paramedics Now!" he screamed.

In the lab, Catherine and Warrick heard the commotion and quickly ran out to find Jim stooped over someone prone on the floor "Catherine, hurry up, get the paramedics, it's Gil" he was loosening the shirt of his best friend and trying to feel for a pulse. "I….I don't know if it's his heart or what?" he tried to fill in the blanks but Catherine was vapor locked. "I'm on it!" Warrick yelled from behind her and picked up one of the interoffice phones "This is CSI Brown we need paramedics outside interrogation room three STAT!" he slammed down the phone then wrapped his arm around Catherine, "Go get Nick!" he knew sending her to do something would be better than her standing around watching whatever was going to transpire with their boss.

"Gil?" he pulled open his shirt "Grissom, can you hear me?" but Gil was not responding and his pulse was nearly difficult to find "Dam it you son of a bitch don't you do this to me!" Jim's voice rose in a staccato before he slammed a fist against Gil's chest "Don't you dare do this, Sara needs you, your team needs you" he pushed Grissom down on the floor and saw Nick join him to begin CPR "I'm not getting anything Jim" Nick's worried eyes drilled into him "Start compressions" he tilted Gil's head back, pinched his nose and blew a breath into him then waited for Jim to count out his compressions, then started again, over and over. "He can't do this to us Nicky, he can't do this" he kept droning on and on and the sweat poured off his face "He's got to be here when we bring Sara home!" he looked at Gil's grey pallor and up to Nick

"We're bringing her home Stokes and don't you dare doubt that for a minute!" he doubled his efforts and Nick felt Gil's chest spasm "Hang on Jim…" he paused "I think we got him back!" Gil's pulse was thready at best but it was back and they noticed his chest rise and fall on its own. "We got him back!" Nick called out to the throng of people gathered around just as the paramedics came rushing in with their bags and equipment. "What have we got?" they pushed between the two men and took over "52 year old male, general good health, he's been under a lot of stress recently and just collapsed, he stopped breathing, I think his heart stopped, I couldn't get a pulse" his words rambled but he needed to get everything out before he headed to where he was going next. "We did CPR and got him back…" he looked up at Nicky

"You got this?" and Stokes shook his head "Good, I got some unfinished business!" he stood up, pulled off his tie and threw it to the ground. "Someone get me some fucking bleach!"


	2. Chapter 2

Brass had enough, he looked around waiting for the requested item and apparently realized that no one in the immediate vicinity was taking him at his word "Get me some damned bleach … Now!" his voice rose once again and Mandy scampered away after exchanging confused looks with Warrick who simply nodded him compliance.

"How is he?" he watched the two paramedics working over his prone friend. "His pulse is thready, heartbeat is erratic" they pulled the oxygen mask over Gil's face and adjusted the flow as one of the paramedics radioed Desert Palms Hospital.

"What the hell is going on?" Conrad Ecklie made his usual, better late than never appearance from somewhere around the corner and slid to a silent stop upon seeing Gil Grissom sprawled lifeless on the floor. "Gil?" he looked around "What the hell happened?" Nick looked up from the corner where he'd been silently watching and praying "Sara's been abducted, Gil tried to get information out of the Miniature Killer.." Conrad's head shot around "You've got the Miniature Killer in custody?" Nick had all to do not to pounce on the clueless man "Yeah, she's in the interrogation room ranting some stupid song but she won't give up Sara's location…" Conrad turned just in time to see Mandy hand off a bottle of bleach to Jim Brass. "Oh, that Bitch is gonna give up something…" he turned toward Conrad who's eyes were the size of saucers "Brass what the hell do you think you're doing?" he looked down at Gil and back at Jim.

"I'm saving two friends lives…hopefully" he started toward the interrogation room and felt Ecklie's hand stop him "You can't do this….it violates her rights…" Jim looked slowly down at the hand impeding him and back up into the slightly taller man's face. "I don't give a damned about that right now, what I do give a damned about is the fact that Sara's somewhere out in the desert right now, buried under a car and my best friend is laying over there" he motioned to the corner "barely clinging to life, if you think I care about some little bitch's rights you can think again and you're going to need more than just you to stop me" he pulled away and continued toward the interrogation room where two uniformed officers stood guard. "Move out of my way now!" they did as they were told and then slid silently back to block anyone else from entering.

Natalie was still seated at the table, rocking back and forth, staring off into the corner and singing her stupid song about her doll. "Well sweetheart" Jim Brass slid the chair that Gil had only moments before been sitting on directly in front of the pathetic girl. "It's just you and me…now, we can do this the nice way and you can tell me where Sara is" he sat down and moved closer getting directly in her face.

"Sara, Sara, Sara it's always about her, her, her" she refused to make full eye contact with Jim and began rocking once again. "Yes it is…it's about Sara, I want you to tell me where Sara Sidle is right now!" he slammed his hand opened palmed down onto the desk and watched her flinch slightly "otherwise, you're life is going to get a whole lot more complicated very quickly little girl" his voice took on a deep venomous drone that would have scared most people that knew him. "I've got a pain in my sawdust…." she began once again and tried to turn away but Jim was having none of it. "They tell me that bleach sets you off" he saw a flicker of something pass her eyes. "Is that true?" He smiled to himself hoping to God it really was and that in the end, it would all be worth it. "Bleach…bleach…….bleach is bad…." she mimicked in a voice you'd expect from a three year old. "Yes Natalie, bleach is very bad!" he almost wished his friend could be here watching the agitation she seemed to get just mentioning the word.

"Now, where were we?" he sat back "Oh yes, this is where you decide….do you want to tell me where Sara Sidle is or…?" he pulled the bottle out from where it had been hidden beside him… "do we make this visit a little more interesting for you?" her eyes shot open and her mouth opened and closed like a trout hooked on a line……….


End file.
